Candle Cove - Creepypedia
Candle Cove è una creepypasta che fa riferimento ad un TV show che porta lo stesso nome. La storia narra di un gruppo di persone che tentano insieme di ricordare un inquietante show televisivo che guardavano da bambini, alla fine della storia viene reso implicito che lo show non è mai esistito. Origini Fu scritta nel 2009 dal webcartoonist di nome Kris Straub, la storia è narrata in stile message board, come conversazione tra più partecipanti, che tentano di mettere insieme i loro ricordi a proposito di un TV show per bambini in cui c'era come protagonista una bambina di nome Janice che immaginava una banda di pirati con personalità sinistre. Man mano che il dialogo si sviluppa, i partecipanti trovano inquietanti i particolari della storia che riescono a ricordarsi, e di come ebbero tutti quanti gli stessi incubi al riguardo, per essere poi spiazzati quando nel finale della storia scoprono che in realtà lo show consisteva in 30 minuti di statico e nulla più, era tutto nelle loro teste. La storia fu caricata nel sito di storie horror Ichior Falls nel 15 Marzo 2009, sotto la licenza Creative Commons. Diffusione Nel 5 Giugno 2009 la storia venne caricata su Creepypasta.com dove ricevette come voto totale 9.2/10 e più di 600 commenti fino ad Ottobre 2013. A Luglio, gli youtubers cominciarono a caricare video dove interpretarono la creepypasta e dicevano le loro teorie riguardo gli episodi di Candle Cove. Verso la metà del 2009, cominciarono le discussioni su 4chan, e anche su Reddit, nella message board di IGN, su TVForum.co.uk e sui forum di Horror.com. A Marzo 2010, cominciarono ad apparire FanArt della storia su deviantART. Nello stesso mese, la Role Playing Public Radio podcast, completò un gioco su carta e penna in stile World of Darkness basandosi su un gruppo di persone che avevano guardato degli spezzoni di un episodio di Candle Cove. L'8 Agosto 2010, una pagina su Candle Cove venne creata su TV Tropes Darth Wiki e finalmente, su Creepypasta Wiki. Quel Novembre, Straub scrisse un blog post dove annunciò che per la storia si era ispirato ad un pezzo di articolo postato su The Onion nel Marzo del 2000 a proposito di un adulto che aveva degli incubi relativi ad uno show televisivo che aveva visto negli anni 80. Ha anche parlato a proposito dell'attribuzione e chiese che i lettori si consultassero con lui prima di adattare la storia. Ad Aprile 2010, fu fondata la Candle Cove Wiki, contenente informazioni sugli episodi, sulle descrizioni dei personaggi e della storia, il tutto creato dai fans. A Giugno, Candle Cove fu aggiunto alle Urban Dictionary e la storia fu inserita in un blog di intrattenimento di nome Crashable, come parte di una serie di creepy fiction. In Ottobre, MetaFilter tentò di ricreare un topic su NetNostalgia Forum, che poi si tramutò in una attenta discussione a proposito della leggenda. Il 30 Novembre, Straub fu intervistato da Kindertrauma, dove disse che fu sorpreso di trovare immagini Rule 34 sui personaggi della storia. Il Vero Candle Cove Candle Cove era uno show televisivo americano sperimentale con dei pupazzi, rivolto ad un pubblico infantile. Inizialmente avrebbe dovuto chiamarsi "Pirate Place". La produzione ha avuto origine ad Ironton, Ohio, lo show aveva il compito di essere uno show educativo, in cui venivano testate nuove tecniche all'avanguardia, visive, tattiche e artistiche. E a quanto pare la storia è vagamente basata su un racconto intitolato "The Knickerbockers Tale" del 1767. L'annuncio iniziale Il primo annuncio di Candle Cove avvenne nel 14 Maggio 1968, in un telegiornale locale, in una cronaca che riguardava l'educazione nelle città. Un'intervista venne attuata nel Visual Arts department dell'università dell'Ohio, rivolta a due studenti di nome Caroline Barker e Mary Prescott, che rivelarono che stavano progettando un Tv-show che includevano dei pupazzi come protagonisti, il nome del programma era "Candle Cove"; secondo Barker e Prescott, essi erano anche coloro che avevano creato i pupazzi; durante il documentario, venne mostrato il design dei pupazzi e delle bozze, anche dei pupazzi non ancora terminati. Nel 12 Gennaio 1971, nella sezione arte e cultura di un Network locale, venne annunciata la premiere di Candle Cove in un'intervista di 12 minuti con il produttore esecutivo dello show, Tom Thrives, e il direttore del primo episodio dello show, Lynn Hintington. Durante l'intervista, scopriamo che il progetto di Candle Cove durò la bellezza di 5 anni per essere ultimato, e stavano pensando di trasmetterlo nel canale "Kids and Educational Ohio TV" al national top. Il resto dello show dopo l'episodio pilota fu diretto da Emerson Grimes. Personaggi Principali citati nella Creepypasta Janice Janice Stewart è la protagonista di 9 anni della serie Candle Cove. Secondo la trama di Candle Cove, dopo che Janice fu bullizzata da sua sorella Melrose, Janice andò a nascondersi in una cuccia per cani, in cui trova un misterioso laccio fuori luogo, tirandolo viene trasportata nel misterioso mondo di Candle Cove. Aspetto Si sa per certo che ella ha i capelli biondi, ma i suoi abiti abituali non sono conosciuti. Comunque, in alcuni episodi la si vede indossare un impermeabile giallo, e i fans tendono a disegnarla con una maglietta rosa e delle bretelle blu. Lei è molto più grande dei pupazzi, e questa cosa porterà a parecchie scene comiche nello show. Personalità È conosciuta per essere dolce, timida, e buona di cuore. Essendo una bambina, si spaventa facilmente con le cose appena inquietanti. È la migliore amica di Poppy (il primo ufficiale a bordo della nave), e si guardano le spalle l'un l'altro. Anche se in apparenza è molto ingenua, dimostra di essere parecchio intelligente risolvendo alcuni dei puzzle che l'equipaggio affronterà. Trivia *Nell'episodio pilota venne chiamata Jaydee *Il suo compleanno avviene nello stesso giorno dello Strappa-Pelle. *Diventerà un Abyssal thing, in un episodio chiamato A Ship on the Horizon. *In Tales of the Laughingstock viene detto che Janice sarebbe dovuta essere cannibalizzata dallo Strappa-Pelle in un sogno, in uno degli episodi non trasmessi della stagione 2. *Lei viene non intenzionalmente scambiata per una che sorride sempre, dato che sembra sempre felice, ma in realtà lei è stata più volte abbastanza triste. In alcuni episodi spesso in maniera random scoppiava in lacrime senza un'apparente ragione. Alcuni pensavano che ciò fosse causa dello stress e del troppo lavoro a cui l'attrice era soggetta. Pirate Percy (Il Pirata Percy) Pirate Percy è una marionetta, un pirata corriere e uno scout della Laughingstock. Sempre forzato ad entrare in luoghi bui e spaventosi per prendere i tesori, incitato dalla nave con la gelida frase, "Devi... entrare... là dentro!". Aspetto La sua testa è presa da una bambola di porcellana, con una crepa nell'occhio sinistro. Il suo corpo è interamente composto da pezzi di vecchie bambole. Ha i capelli rossi, coperti da un cappello da pirata blu, Indossa un cappotto blu con spalline gialle, e una camicia a strisce rossa-e-bianca. Personalità Si spaventa e si innervosisce con tutto, cadendo spesso in momenti di panico e paura. È il più codardo dell'intera ciurma, e disprezza parecchio il suo equipaggio. La sua relazione con gli altri membri è generalmente ambigua; è costantemente spaventato da loro e qualche volta finisce per attaccarli con il suo coltello. Tutto ciò non avviene nei confronti di Poppy, però accade nei confronti degli altri membri. Più di una volta, ha tentato di fermare Janice durante le sue missioni, attaccandola con le sue armi. Nonostante la sua codardia, è parecchio cauto e calcolatore. Nonostante tutto è sempre protettivo nei confronti della sua ciurma, anche se gli viene detto di non essere così attaccato ai suoi sentimenti. A volte riesce a superare le sue paure, come rivelato da Calvery, che raccontò a Janice che una voltà Percy lo aveva salvato durante una battaglia contro la ciurma dei "The Rubber Fishes". Abilità *Ha un grande talento nel suonare un piccole flauto di legno che porta con sé. *Anche se lui è terribile nel suonare il pianoforte, il suo discreto talento salverà la Laughingstocks nell'episodio "Percy Plays Piano". Alla fine dell'episodio la crew darà a Percy un nuovo pianoforte, ma Poppy apparentemente lo forzerà a peggiorare ancora di più il suo talento, per sfruttarlo contro Horace. Trivia *Nel pilot il suo nome era Prowler Percy. *Sembra non avere alcun interesse per le donne. *Secondo i creatori dello show, egli incarna una personalità esterna e svantaggiata di Janice. *Quando Milo ha cantato una canzone chiamata "pistolino", per schernirlo, Percy ha aggrottato la fronte mentre era a pieno schermo. Ciò che ha reso questo inquietante è che il suo volto normale è incapace di attuare un grugno, quindi per questa scena fu utilizzato un volto completamente diverso. Fu l'unica volta in cui venne utilizzata questa testa con la fronte aggrottata. Laughingstock (la Cepporidente) Miss Laughingstock è una nave pirata, e leader dell'equipaggio. Ogni volta che Percy è richiesto per perlustrare un'area per completare la missione, lei lo costringe ad entrare nell'area usando la frase "Devi...entrare... là dentro". Aspetto Lei è una nave pirata, con una faccia, con occhi completamente bianchi, naso e bocca. Era veramente fatta male, e la linea di pesca usata per rendere la sua bocca mobile era chiaramente visibile. Personalità Lei è perennemente felice e il suo ruolo è quello di "seconda mamma" per Janice, nonostante lei spinga Janice ogni volta oltre i suoi limiti. Lei si comporta come capo del gruppo ed è lei a decidere ogni volta cosa fare dopo. Tuttavia, Poppy ha sempre l'ultima parola. Episodi La Cepporidente dice solamente due frasi in ogni episodio dello show: la prima è una sintesi di ciò che accade alla fine di ogni avventura, e la seconda è quella famosa che la fa riconoscere (devi entrare là dentro). Tra la prima e la seconda stagione, il modello originale della Laughingstock fu bruciata accidentalmente da un incendio di origine elettrica nel mezzo di un set. Il modello di plastica fu sostituito con la testa di una bambola in gommapiuma nei primi quattro episodi della seconda stagione, anche se non venne mai spiegato il perché nello show, il secondo modello della nave fu ultimato in tempo per gli ultimi episodi della seconda stagione. Abilità Anche se sembra essere una nave pirata normale, ha uno spirito guardiano dentro di lei, che la tiene in vita. Di conseguenza, vive e parla. Trivia *La sua voce sembra essere una versione femminile di Ed Wynn's. *In un episodio, per un breve periodo di tempo viene equipaggiata con un pallone per scappare da un albero che era stato sradicato e lanciato in mare da un uragano. *Secondi i creatori, la Cepporidente rappresenta il perduto senso del dovere femminile, e non una figura materna, perché lei non si comporta da madre ma da capo. *Il fatto che lei contiene dentro di sé uno spirito che la tiene in vita e la fa parlare, è ispirato ad una leggenda metropolitana che Tom Thrives sentì quando era ancora alle medie, in cui un'automobile targata Ford tenta di uccidere il suo proprietario. Horace Horrible (Orace l'Orribile) Horace Horrible è una marionetta pirata, e capitano della ciurma rivale The Rubber Fishes (I Pesci di Gomma). Originariamente era l'antagonista principale dello show, ma passò in secondo piano quando si rivelò essere solo una spia serva dello Strappa-Pelle, incaricato di controllare i pirati della Laughingstock, e riportare allo Strappa-Pelle tutto quello che loro facevano, oltre a obbedire ad ogni suo comando. Aspetto Il design di Horace è molto simile a quello di Poppy, ad eccezione del fatto che lui ha ancora tutte le sue membra. Porta dei larghi e neri baffoni, denti alti e stretti, e indossa un monocolo nell'occhio destro. Non si sa se lo porta anche nell'occhio sinistro. Porta sempre con sé una spada e una bottiglia di rum. È conosciuto per portare con sé un uncino. In un episodio, viene mostrato mentre usa entrambe le mani per lucidare il suo ucino, quindi in realtà essa è solo un gancio attaccato ad un manico. Personalità Lui è visibilmente egoista, e lo ammette anche lui. Spesso è descritto come un "cattivo ridicolo", per esempio c'è un caso in cui lancia a Percy un sacco d'immondizia. Porta un gran rancore nei confronti di Poppy per aver affondato la sua vecchia nave, e a causa di quello rimase intrappolato su Candle Cove per parecchi anni, è possibile che sia pure pazzo. È estremamente fedele allo Strappa-Pelle, che egli sembra considerare come una sorta di divinità. Episodi In un non ben noto episodio, Horace fa intendere che ha liberato lo Strappa-Pelle perché vuole vendicarsi dei pirati che hanno affondato la sua nave anni fa (ovviamente si riferisce all'equipaggio della Cepporidente). In un altro non ben noto episodio, lo Strappa-Pelle, in un momento di rabbia, calpesta la faccia di Horace contro la carcassa di un gigantesco topo morto. Horace per tutta la durata della scena non fa che ripetere la parola "maestro, maestro" con una voce inquietantemente triste, tutto questo per 20 secondi. Abilità *Horace potrebbe essere uno stregone, capace di evocare creature di altri mondi. Come in "Getting Under My Skin" viene rivelato, infatti è lui a portare lo Strappa-Pelle a Candle Cove. Trivia *Spesso dice la parola "Bilgewater!" ogni volta che si sente particolarmente annoiato. *Il rumore del pianoforte non può sopportarlo. *Durante il primo episodio, si autorappresenta come il "più grrrande pirata, strrrregone e timorrrrato cattivo del mondo", mostrando come ci tiene a sottolineare la r quando parla. *Non viene più visto dopo che Milo ha accettato il suo lavoro. Anche se, si può udire la sua tipica risatina durante una schermata nera dopo la morte di Milo. *In molti hanno notato una certa somiglianza tra lui è il personaggio Nathanial Nasty di Fisherman Fred. Skin-Taker (Lo Strappa-Pelle) Lo Skin-Taker è una marionetta rappresentante uno scheletro, è un abitante del Regno Abissale, e fu evocato a Candle Cove da Horace Horrible. È conosciuto per essere visto mentre vaga nelle grotte illuminate da candele e nelle spiagge. Aspetto È uno scheletro con gli occhi di vetro, troppo grande per gli zoccoli che porta. Indossa un cappello a cilindro e un mantello fatti con la pelle delle sue vittime. La cosa che più dà all'occhio, è la sua mascella che si muove solo da un lato all'altro. Egli afferma che la mascella si muove in quel modo per permettergli di macinare la pelle. Personalità Lui non pensa che squartare le sue vittime sia crudele o cattivo. Lui pensa che fare ciò sia un favore verso il prossimo. Lo Strappa-Pelle è convinto che essere morti sia una versione differente di essere vivi, dunque parla dei morti come se fossero ancora vivi. In base ai fatti, lui raramente ha simpatia per quelli che sono vivi, ma ne ha un sacco per i morti. Episodi Nella sua prima apparizione, funge da antagonista secondario, persuadendo Percy a commettere assalti e persino omicidi e il suicidio. È conosciuto per essere comparso in sei episodi, ma potrebbe essere stato presente anche negli altri ancora, che non sono però stati mandati in onda. Le sue scene sono solitamente lunghe e considerate terrificanti. La sue sigle caratteristiche, Come, Come, Rip e One Year Closer trattano di temi ambigui e oscuri. Lo Skin-Taker non viene sconfitto in nessun episodio; è capace di uccidere i pirati strappando loro la pelle (sia sullo schermo, sia fuori scena, in base all’episodio). Questo personaggio è, finora, il più controverso di tutto lo show. Abilità *Lui comanda le Creature Abissali, la Ciurma Scheletro, e Horace Horrible. *È un esperto della necromanzia, ma raramente la usa. Quindi è implicito che egli usa la necromanzia per evocare gli scheletri. *In un episodio viene rivelato che egli usa la pelle dei morti per comunicare con loro, ma questa abilità è stata utilizzata solo una volta nello show. Trivia *Il suo compleanno avviene nello stesso giorno di quello di Janice. *Il suo aspetto può essere paragonato a quello di Baron Samedi, *È solito rompere la quarta parete e parlare direttamente all’audience. *Il motivo per cui è privo di pelle è dovuto al fatto che Poppy gliel’abbia strappata via, per vendicare le sue vittime. *Gli piace organizzare tea party, ma non si sa con chi passi il suo tempo durante questi. *Alcuni dicono che i suoi movimenti siano piuttosto realistici, quasi quanto quelli di Poppy. *Durante lo show lo si trovò rivolgersi a un’autorità superiore, che si dice essere Eldritch Abomination. *Sua moglie è Mrs. Skin-Taker, ma si scoprì che fosse solo un sogno, così la sua reale esistenza non può essere confermata. *Una persona anonima dichiarò di avere alcune registrazioni dove venivano mostrati dei pirati che andavano dallo Strappa-Pelle, ma non c'era nulla che indicasse che fossero dei cattivi di Candle Cove. Non si sa se le registrazioni fossero reali o una frode, dato che l'uomo dichiarò che scomparirono prima che arrivassero gli storici a verificare l'autenticità. *Il suo mantello diventa sempre più lungo nel corso della serie. Ad un certo punto, dopo che l'attrice di Janice viene cambiata, diventa quasi il doppio rispetto a prima, questo è il momento in cui si vede più chiaramente la differenza. Non si sa se questa è una coincidenza, o se gli sviluppatori l'hanno fatto di proposito come una sorta di scherzo oscuro. Lo Show Episodio pilota (1971) Il lancio dello show era molto atteso da bambini e adulti, e molti critici aspettavano di scrivere una review del primo episodio, riguardo al lato educazionale della trasmissione. Venne trasmesso in anteprima sul Canale 58 in prima serata (7 PM) nel 19 Gennaio, in cui venne mostrata dal vivo una performance dove i personaggi principali e i concept dello show vennero presentati. Questo special di 20 minuti (16 minuti in realtà, perché al minuto 14:20 ci fu un taglio a causa delle pubblicità televisive) fu chiamato "Welcome to Our Happy Ship" (Benvenuti nella Nostra Nave Felice) e fu seguita dal vivo dal pubblico. I primi giudizi riguardo l'episodio pilota furono misti. La maggior parte dei critici riconobbe un "potenziale riscalda-cuore" nei personaggi, ma si lamentarono per il a "buon mercato" e "realistico" sguardo dei burattini, Alexis Tanner una Reporter dell'Ironton li chiamò "disturbatamente umani" e "morbosi ". Altri commentatori difesero l'aspetto "cattivo" dei burattini dicendo che lo spettacolo stava "giocando con le sue regole" e lo ritennero "plausibile", in quanto lo scopo era "di integrare e unire la fantasia e la realtà". Talinka Staropoli, Ph. D. dell'Ohio University Southern Campus, riferì che secondo lei lo show aveva una "un'originale impatto genuino" e predì che secondo lei lo show aveva un buon futuro. Prima Stagione (1971-1972) A seguire delle recensioni abbastanza positive del pilot, fu dato velocemente il permesso per la creazione di una "prima stagione" completa, che fu poi composta da 9 episodi, che vennero trasmessi settimanalmente. Comunque, venne scelto un orario adeguato per i bambini, cioè subito dopo il telegiornale locale, alle 16:30. Non ci furono più episodi trasmessi in diretta. Al loro posto, furono presentati con due tagli di pubblicità televisiva, dunque erano precedentemente registrati. Seconda Stagione (1972-1973) La seconda stagione di Candle Cove fu mandata in onda un anno dopo la prima stagione, e fu trasmessa con tre episodi in più in aggiunta ai nove standard, portando il numero totale di dodici episodi nella seconda stagione, e ventuno episodi totali comprendendo la prima stagione. Non ci furono grandi cambiamenti allo show e proseguì con gli stessi temi utilizzati nella prima. Stranamente, in quel periodo gli ultimi episodi non furono trasmessi integralmente per motivi non dichiarati. Questa questione passò inosservata e non fu discussa, ciò portò alla convinzione che nello show c'erano solo 9 episodi. Si dice che nella seconda stagione, tra gli episodi tagliati era presente anche il presunto "screaming episode" (episodio urlante). Controversie Candle Cove non era ovviamente così spaventoso come è descritto nella creepypasta, ma nonostante tutto molte cose sono comunque da considerare creepy. Per la maggior parte del tempo, lo Strappa-pelle ha avuto un aspetto spaventoso, e il risultato fu che molti bambini ebbero degli incubi dopo aver guardato lo show. Screaming Episode (L'Episodio Urlante) La più popolare leggenda metropolitana riguardo Candle Cove è appunto il famoso "Screaming Episode" che secondo anche la creepypasta, è stato il motivo della cancellazione del programma. Secondo le leggende, esso era il dodicesimo episodio della seconda stagione, e in esso non c'erano altri che tutti i personaggi di Candle Cove (esclusi Poppy e Mr. Luaghinstock) mentre urlavano incontrollatamente, mentre Janice (la bambina protagonista nello show) piangeva disperata. Ci furono molti reclami da parte dei bambini che videro l'episodio, affermando di aver avuto parecchie notti insonni piene di terrore. Tuttavia non vennero mai trovate le clips del dodicesimo episodio, e i reclami vengono quindi ritenuti infondati ancora oggi. Nota: In un'intervista del 2001 con i creatori dello show, venne rivelato che la seconda stagione non doveva essere composta di soli 12 episodi. Il dodicesimo episodio della seconda stagione, considerato da molti come l'episodio finale della seria, in realtà era soltanto l'ultimo episodio trasmesso, ma non l'ultimo della stagione, gli altri episodi non furono trasmessi perché la crew era in debito con la Walt Disney a causa dell'utilizzo della canzone "Yo, Ho, a Pirate's Life for me" in Candle Cove. La crew non riuscì a raccimolare abbastanza soldi durante l'anno e mezzo di vita dello show, quindi a causa della ricerca del denaro, non riuscirono a completare gli ultimi tre episodi della seconda stagione. SEBTAW-Exclusive Episodes Episodi che si suppone siano "SEBTAW-exclusive" che vengono definiti più violenti del normale, e che sembravano essere "troppi maturi" per i bambini, per esempio in un episodio Mrs. Strappa-pelle si lamenta del fatto che suo marito è "cambiato" da quando si sono sposati e sta pensando al divorzio (un taboo parecchio impensabile per quei tempi). Questi episodi considerati non adatti ai bambini, erano gli episodi 5, 6, 7, 9, 10 e 12 della seconda stagione. Ship Crash Nella versione originale di questo episodio era presente Susan la sirena. Susan Siren era vestita in modo veramente inappropriato e sessualizzato, nell'episodio Ship Crash, e causò un tale oltraggio che non apparve più in nessun altro episodio. A quanto pare già originariamente durante lo sviluppo il personaggio sarebbe dovuto essere tagliato, ma fu incluso in questo episodio per ragioni sconosciute. Inoltre, all'attrice che interpretò Susan non venne detto come il pupazzo sarebbe dovuto essere vestito, e finì per sporgere denuncia contro lo studio. L'Episodio Urlante nel dettaglio Secondo le leggende, esso era il dodicesimo episodio della seconda stagione, e in esso non c'erano altri che tutti i personaggi di Candle Cove (esclusi Poppy e la Cepporidente) mentre urlavano incontrollatamente, mentre Janice (la bambina protagonista nello show) piangeva disperata. Intervista Venne rivelato in un'intervista che questo "episodio" è realmente esistito. In realtà, questo non è stato considerato dai creatori dello show come un vero e proprio episodio, ma piuttosto un test di trasmissione. Le urla in realtà non erano una parte rilevante del test, furono inserite solo per verificare che fossero attualmente in onda. Dunque secondo gli autori questo non è un vero episodio, e non è stata la ragione della cancellazione di Candle Cove (e non era nemmeno l'ultimo episodio) Si diceva che questo test-video fosse in realtà un estratto di un episodio stesso, ma i creatori non confermarono e non smentirono questo rumor. Tutto quello che dissero al riguardo è che l'audio era in realtà un fake, e ciò è stato confermato poiché si scoprì in seguito che le urla provenivano da svariati file audio di vari videogames. Questo episodio è la principale controversia dello show, al di sopra di tutte quelle sugli altri episodi. Analisi dell'episodio Su Youtube, il più noto video che dovrebbe essere il cosiddetto "Screaming Episode," mostra varie clip degli episodi dello show con un pesante audio distorto di persone che urlano. Qui di seguito i personaggi che appaiono nel video: *'Il Pirata Percy': Il suo pupazzo danza nello stage. Queste clips hanno una pesante visuale distorta, ma i capelli biondi, il rosso sorriso, e le braccio allungate si possono facilmente notare, tra l'altro nessuno di questi aggettivi corrispondono alla descrizione ufficiale di Percy. La testa sembra essere fatta di cartapesta. *'Lo Strappa-pelle': Il suo pupazzo è seduto sopra un qualche mobile. Viene mostrato senza i suoi rappresentativi abiti (mantello e cappello), e al loro posto indossa un cappello a bombetta nero. Ad un certo punto, alza le braccia al cielo e guarda verso il pubblico. Questa clip è in realtà stata presa dall'episodio "Skin-Taker's Day Off". Ma comunque, anche questo sembra non essere il vero pupazzo dello Strappa-pelle, dato che la sua mascella non si muove come è stato descritto più volte, e i suoi occhi risultano mancanti. *'Janice': La piccola attrice viene mostrata con i capelli corti, e indossante un impermeabile giallo. Secondo i produttori, Jodie era presente nello studio di registrazione quando alla fine dell'episodio undici venne annunciato che non avrebbero registrato la serie ancora per molto, e che non sarebbero stati in grado di finire la seconda stagione. Dunque lei pianse sentendo la notizia. Però, Jodie Silver più tardi dichiarò che invece era stata la natura dell'episodio a farla piangere. La cosa curiosa, è che questa è l'unica clip che non proviene da nessun altro episodio. *'Horace': Il suo pupazzo viene mostrato di fronte ad un albero di natale. Viene mostrato mentre indossa una tunica arancione, e con i suoi classici baffi rappresentativi. Tuttavia, il suo pupazzo non ha nulla in faccia, mentre secondo le descrizioni dovrebbe indossare un monocolo. E sembra essere più che altro un pupazzo da mano piuttosto che una marionetta. Note *Esistono altri tre episodi dopo di questo, ma non furono mai trasmessi nella tv pubblica. Tuttavia alcune persone lo hanno visto in privato, in veste di membri della crew. *Secondo alcune speculazioni lo show è stato cancellato per l'enorme debito nei confronti della Disney, a causa dell'utilizzo della canzone "Yo Ho! A Pirate's Life for Me" nel primo episodio. *Si è pensato che questo episodio fosse dovuto al fatto che un Eldritch Abomination (un mostro presente come personaggio dello show) stesse manipolando il cast, ad eccezione di Janice, che era mentalmente instabile, dopodiché la creatura avrebbe divorato l'universo, provocando così la fine della serie. Presunto Video Fonte: Candle Cove Wikia, knowyourmeme. Correlati Categoria:Creepypedia